


The missing part of my soul

by Saluzozette



Series: Prompt [9]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, They know each other but can't remember anything, i love them, they just know they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette
Summary: The man is big. Really big. Huge in fact. All in muscles and height. His face is round, his hair long, and when their eyes lock, Feuilly suddenly feels like the world is reducing around him, like his feet aren't touching the floor anymore, like he just got absolutely wasted, and like he somehow knows this guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might do something bigger with that AU of mine. I really like it.

There is so much food, and Feuilly is so hungry.  
There are little cupcakes shaped like Christmas trees, there are cookies looking like Santa Clause, there are cheesecakes, candies, brownies, cordials, and Feuilly is starving.  
He should have avoided the Christmas market tonight. He should have taken the longer way to go home, because right now, his two days long empty stomach is throwing a mini strike in his belly. He knows he should have avoided the Christmas market on his way home, but he is just so damn tired, so damn worn out, he didn't think about it. And now there is food everywhere around him, and it is like a black hole has spontaneously appeared inside his guts.  
Feuilly knows better than to steal anything. Firstly, he isn't fifteen anymore, and stealing really make him feel bad afterwards. Secondly, he can't afford a night in a cell, because it would mean come in late tomorrow at work and that would definitely mean he would get fired. But he is just so, so hungry!  
He can't help but stop in front of a stall selling a suspicious amount of different breads. The smell is dizzying. How can it smell so good? It's only bread!  
“It's three euros the loaf, sir.”  
Feuilly jumps at the voice and looks up at its owner.  
The man is big. Really big. Huge in fact. All in muscles and height. His face is round, his hair long, and when their eyes lock, Feuilly suddenly feels like the world is reducing around him, like his feet aren't touching the floor anymore, like he just got absolutely wasted, and like he somehow _knows _this guy.__  
But Feuilly knows no one. Feuilly is all alone in his life, it even is the only constant in it. He has no family, no friends. He is an orphan who can't befriend anyone. How on earth does this stranger seem so familiar? Why does he make him react in such a way? He knows he doesn't know him. He knows he has never meet him! So why does he feel like seeing this guy is as amazing as seeing the sun for the first time? Why does he feel like he should know everything about him?  
“Oh my God, hey, are you ok?”  
Feuilly is hyperventilating. He is on the floor – why is he on the floor? - and can't make his lugs work properly. The stranger is right next to him, eyes wide with fear and something else Feuilly can't quite place. He helps him up and draws him behind the stall, where nobody can stump on him. Despite the fact that he can't breathe and that his heart has migrated somewhere between his ears, Feuilly is strangely aware of the frantic way his stranger is supporting him. The hands on his arms are holding him just a little too tight, the eyes are just two shades too afraid, his voice just a tune too high. He knows him too, Feuilly realizes. They know each other.  
“Ok, please, breathe,” The guy sounds worried but his hold on Feuilly is steady and comforting. “I know it's scary at first, but you're gonna be ok. Everything is gonna be just fine.”  
“I... What's going on?” Feuilly asks, because he still can't get a grip on his lungs, and because his reaction is still way too disproportionate for what is going on, and because he's afraid of the warm felling spreading along his bones wherever the guy is touching him. “What's happening to me?”  
“Don't worry, you're fine. Just breathe with me. You trust me, right?”  
The guy's hands are suddenly cupping Feuilly's face in a way that shouldn't be so comforting. He doesn't know him for god's sake! But the hands are soft, and warm, and known by heart, and Feuilly can't help but lean into the touch. Yes he trusts him. He doesn't know why, or how, but he trusts him. His breathing is finally calming down.  
“Please,” The stranger pleads, way too close from his face but that's ok. He looks almost as distress as Feuilly feels. “Please, please, what's your name?”  
“Feuilly.”  
There is a forehead against Feuilly's forehead, thumbs on his cheekbones and a shaky breath on his face. His hands move without his knowledge and settle on the not-so-stranger's shoulders, like he needs him closer. He really does need him closer, and the feeling is shared if the arms around him and the face buried into his neck are any indications. Feuilly holds the man tight.  
What's going on? He can't tell. The only thing he knows so far is the stranger in his arms. He knows him, despite the lack of memories. He needs him, even though they've just meet each other. He can't let go, because he's too afraid that if he does, he'll lose him for ever.  
“What's your name?” He asks softly in return, still trying to somehow give a sense to what is happening.  
“Bahorel.” The man answers and he pulls back just enough for their gazes to meet. There are tears in his eyes and a shaky smile on his lips. “God, Feuilly, I... I... Feuilly...”  
“I don't understand,” Feuilly admits, because it feels wrong to keep on the show. “I don't remember you, I'm sorry. I just... I feel like I should know you, I know I should. But there is nothing, I...”  
“That's alright,” Bahorel hastily explains, and his thumbs are once again on Feuilly's face to comfort him. “I don't remember you either. But I know what's going on. Is... Is it the first time something like that happens to you?”  
“Why, it shouldn't be? Is it supposed to happen often? It's kind of painful.”  
Bahorel laughs, and really, it shouldn't sound this wonderful.  
“God, do I know that.” He giggles. “It's... complicated, it's... I have some friends you should meet, you know? They're just like us. We don't explain it, but... It sometimes happens, with someone, out of the blue, and then it's like we've always known each other, you know? There is no scientific explanation to that, but we just know.”  
“You mean you've already experienced something like that with someone else?”  
Feuilly's throat is a tight knot. He shouldn't feel so disappointed. He shouldn't feel like he might cry. He should definitely not cry! But it is too late. Fat tears are rolling down his face and Bahorel looks like his world has just ended, which should be a more than good enough reason to stop it right now, but Feuilly just can't. Because he thought that what just happened was something unique. He thought he was somehow special to nice, gentle, affectionate, handsome Bahorel. Because for a mere minute he thought he finally had someone. For a mere minute he thought his lonely life had ended, but obviously he was wrong.  
“Oh God, Feuilly! Feuilly!”  
There are arms around his neck again, and this time he is the one to bury his face into the neck of a man he just met. It's stupid, he knows it, but he can't help the tears. He's so tired of everything. He's so tired of work, so tired of hunger, so tired of loneliness. For once in his life, he would like to know what it feels like to be loved, and wanted, and...  
“I've never felt anything like that before.” Bahorel whispers in his ear. “I use to think what I felt with my friends was the most amazing feeling I could ever have, but that was before we met, ten minutes ago. To see you, to recognize you, Feuilly, that was... I can't even describe it, ok? I don't have the words. I... I just...”  
He pulls back again and removes Feuilly's hair from his face. Bahorel looks like keeping his hands off Feuilly is too hard, and it might be, because now he's petting everything he can reach, hair, face, shoulders, arms, hands, he doesn't seem to care, as long as he touches him. Feuilly isn't complaining.  
“We had to met,” Bahorel eventually says softly, like he's not quite sure what reaction he will get. “You believe me, don't you? I don't believe in destiny or anything, it has nothing to do with that. But when I met my friends, it was like I finally had a purpose, you know? Like I finally belonged somewhere. I think it has to do with reincarnation of some sort. I must have known them in a different life and... And it's the same with you. I know I've met you before. Except that you don't feel like you gave me a purpose... You feel like I've just found a missing part of my soul.”  
Bahorel is afraid. His hands are clasps with Feuilly's and his eyes are frantic. He's afraid about what Feuilly's gonna say. Well Feuilly won't say anything. He has felt lonely his whole life. He has felt like he didn't belong anywhere until ten minutes ago, when his eyes locked with Bahorel's, and now Bahorel is telling him he feels the same? Nop, Feuilly won't say anything. Sometimes, acts speak louder than words.  
So Feuilly kisses him, because Bahorel was the missing part of his soul. Because now he feels whole. Well, not whole, really, because he still misses something, but he's definitely wholer than when he left work. Bahorel is warm against him. Warm and safe and here. He loves him. It sounds ridiculous say like this, because they've just met, but the facts are here. They know each other, and they love each other. Nothing could get any better in Feuilly's life.  
Maybe if he's lucky, he'll even get some of this bread for free.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask any question if things aren't clear ^^ And please, help me improve my english by telling if anything is weird. Also, don't forget the kudos and comments ;)  
> Thank you so much for reading, you guys are awesome!  
> <3 <3


End file.
